POEM 2 Person speaking
by Fury's girl
Summary: Rated T for language. It's about Gabe falling for a human who he turns into a werewolf. Does not involve Vivian. He's talking to her sisters. Written after reading Blood and Chocolate for the third time. ENJOY


AN: _The italics is of the girl's sister(s)_ **The Bold is of Gabe.** Reviews greatly appericated. Thanks for reading.

_Will you bite her neck And hold her limp body tight Against your naked chest?_

_Will you turn her into what you are?  
Make her a child of the moon?  
Will she run with you And is no more our sister?_

_If you do not succeed in turning her,  
will she die?_

_Or is there any possibility Of a thing like that?_

**Please under stand me She is all I have**

**I love her very much.  
She will have no other And will always howl At the moon with out my help**

**She is already turned any way.  
Are you frightened by this news?**

**Do not think me perverted.  
She came to my street,  
To me with her problems And you being most of them**

**She lay untouched in my bed Where I needed to sleep for work.**

**I finally talked her into Staying with a female member of the pack Someone who I knew would never hurt her Even though she was a Homo Sapien**

**Needless to say she had already turned from me When she saw another girl on me.  
She was fuming.**

**She had a fight and lost to another bitch Because she did not have any powers She was doomed to die.**

**But Aunt told me of only one way she could live And that was to bite her and make her drink From my foot print in the other form.**

**And I did,  
I do not remember why,  
But I did.**

**Aunt still put on all the cures She could remember to heal wounds.  
Your sister drifted in and out of conciseness**

**And a few weeks later She was ready for the Ordeal in June**

**It would be her first full moon She would be weak because of it**

**In it I was competing for head of the pack I only hoped she would cheer for me.  
She did and much, much more.**

**When I had won, That Bitch,  
Got the Female in charge of your sister And nearly choked her to death.**

**I do not know what your sister was thinking But she leapt up And attached her teeth in to the bitch's back.**

**The bitch went down But Your sister kept on attacking She knew the bitch was faking**

**When Jordan did not Stop, the females made a circle between them**

**No one had ever witnessed A human surviving one of our bites Little on competing in the Ordeal;  
in her weakest moments, too.**

**Aunt laid down on her back And presented your sister her neck And the others followed her pursuit.**

**She had unknowingly won The battle of the Bitches She won head female of the pack,  
and was meant to be my mate.**

**She walked up to me And I smiled**

**She freaked and ran I ran after her of coarse But kept my distance She needed time to think And be by herself**

**Did you know that I am 24?  
And she is only 16?  
That's an eight years difference.  
You would have been frightened too.**

**I had to get her used to the idea Of having me around again That was going to be tough.**

**I gave her rides on my Harley To places she was going and When I seen her walking alone.**

**She eventually loosened up a little,  
And started treating me like one of her age.**

**I enjoyed her teasing,  
teasing me with her body,  
Her voice over the phone And the way she looked at me.**

**She started to wear less around me Partly because of the weather.**

**Don't worry She did nothing She would not have done To anyone else.**

**She has the bluest eyes I have ever seen.  
Her back arches When I run my finger tips Up her spine.**

**Her lips, Oh moon,  
Her lips are the fullest And juiciest I have ever tasted Or felt on my own.**

**Tell me, dose she ever talk About the pack and me?**

**I bet you two try to get her To see other guys,  
Guys her age.**

**She was mine for that summer.  
In fact that is why I came back.**

**She promised me her Lips Her back arching Her sweet, sweet voice singing to me.**

**And with the full moon approaching This week I think It is your best interest to give her to me.**

_You, sir, do not understand.  
She is our sister and we think we know her better than you do_

_She is not some Whore She would never go to your house And sleep in your bed When she has just met you!_

_she is a respectable lady!_

**Child do you not know her at all?  
Have you not went into her room When the moon was full To find her gone without clothes?**

**Are you really that naive?  
Have you not heard the way?  
Her voice quavers Over the phone when I call?  
Or the way she yearns to be touched or bitten by me?**

**She LOVES me.  
SHE LOVES ME.  
SHE LOVES ME.**

**She will always be mine.  
She needs me.  
You know that.**

**You know you cannot separate us forever.**

**She came to me on her birthday.  
She could not bear the thought of being away From me one more minute.**

**She did not want to leave.  
She begged me to let her stay.**

**She needs the sweet taste of blood on her lips, The scarlet color held in her eyes.**

_Sir you speak of animalistic behavior_.

**Animalistic behavior?  
What I speak of is not animalistic behavior. It is your sister and my lover▓s behavior.**

**She is and always was that way without my help.  
I just merely incited and coaxed this behavior on.**

**You surely do not mean what you say.**

**Prove your self.  
Call her in and she shall choose us over you.**

**She never needs you.  
She is one of us.**

**She has already chosen me.  
You know she will run if you ban her from my touch.**

**go on admit it.  
she has not been her self,  
not since she returned to you.**

**I've had enough of this ridiculous speaking.  
Your sister is lost to you.  
She left you when you tried to force her to change again for your benefit.**


End file.
